Rehabilitation aimed at motor function recovery of an upper limb or a lower limb of a stroke patient with hemiplegia is usually performed by an occupational therapist or a physical therapist, and hence there is a limitation in efficient offering of rehabilitation. For example, in rehabilitation aimed at motor function recovery of an upper limb, it is mainly required to repeat as much as possible an accurate movement of the paralyzed upper limb passively and actively in a movement range slightly larger than current range. On the basis of the rehabilitation for the motor function recovery, the occupational therapist or the physical therapist teaches the accurate movement to the patient and manually applies a load on the upper limb of the patient so as to induce an active movement.
In this rehabilitation, the number of repetition of the movement is limited due to exhaustion of the therapist or a time limit for providing the rehabilitation. In addition, it is possible that a difference in medical quality of the rehabilitation exists depending on experience of the therapist. Accordingly, in order to eliminate the limitations in providing the rehabilitation and equalize the medical quality as much as possible by supporting the training by the therapist, there is known an upper limb training device as described in Patent Citation 1, for example, which aids rehabilitation of a patient with a disabled limb such as an arm. This device includes a fixed frame that can be placed on a floor, a movable frame supported by the fixed frame so as to be capable of tilting in all directions, and an operation rod attached to the movable frame in an expandable/contractible manner so as to be operated manually by a person who undergoes the training.